Thank You
by SeedOfJustice
Summary: OneShot. What I want to happen to Miriallia and Dearka in Episodes 48 to 50. Rated T for safety.


**Thank You**

**Miriallia's POV**

"_So they want us to stop both Genisis and the Nooks, whilst fighting at the same time?" Whined Dearka as he sat in his mobile suit waiting for his launch. I stared at the screen in front of me with a small window open showing Dearka's face._

"_Then why don't you give up?" I countered as I turned off the window, letting Dearka escape my sites. However I could still hear him._

"_Uhh...Hey I didn't mean." He called to me. I turned the window back on and his face appeared on my screen._

"_Just kidding." I say my expression barely changing. I didn't want him to die out there. I turned my head away. Half in shame and half in worry. "I'm sorry. Be careful out there."_

_I saw Dearka's shocked face out of the corner of my eye. He bent his head low so I couldn't see the expression on his face._

"_Thank you." He whispered back to me and I turned my face back towards the screen to look at him. My eyes widen in shock. Did he just thank me? But why?_

His head moved back up to look at me. A brilliant smile plastered on his face. "You be careful too. Okay Miriallia."

I just stared at him. Does he really care for me? Do I really care about him? What do I say now? Just then his head drops and his voice is serious. So serious I am scared about what he is about to say.

"Hey, if I don't ma-"

"Don't!" I cut in. "You will come back! Promise me you will!" The words flow out of my mouth before I even have time to think about it. Dearka smiles at me again as he lifts his head.

"I'll come back. Don't worry"

"Ehhh..." I freeze, realizing what I just said. But I feel the same rush take over me again and my words flow freely out of my mouth. "Well...you know. I just don't want anyone else to die. I don't want to lose anyone I care about ever again."

"So you care about me...huh?" I can hear Dearka's smug voice and without looking I can see the smirk on his face. Crap I thought. I guess I'm caught. No hiding it now. "I care about you too Miriallia. Why don't we tell each other our feeling properly when all this is over."

Dearka winks at me and I feel myself blush. Just then the overhead speakers ring out and we are forced to stop our conversation.

"_Will the mobile suit pilots please prepare for take off."_

"Well I guess we will have to finish this later." Dearka smiles as he moves his Buster in place. I smile back at him.

"Right. Buster you're all clear for launch." I smiled at him as I prepared to send him out into the battlefield and add swiftly. "Be careful Dearka."

"You too. See you later Honey!" Dearka smirks as he launches and disappears from my sights. _Honey? _Wait that's what he called me at first. He really is dumb I thought. Come back to me Dearka. Please. I whisper to my self as the battle begins.

_oOo_

As the battle continues we lose many comrades including Mu La Flaga. Captain Ramius is completely distraught and all I want to do is to comfort her but we are still fighting and I have to make sure no one else has to sacrifice their selves for our safety.

I notice Dearka's Buster has been hit but he is with the Dual which seems to be helping him. _He is OK. Calm down_ I tell myself as I try to connect with his machine. Damn no use. His transmitter is completely dead. I will try to contact the Dual. Surely he will bring Dearka back.

"Dual this is the ArchAngel please respond. Dual!" My voice sounds urgent and in reality I am really desperate.

"What the hell do you guys want. I'm kinda busy." His voice is harsh and I can tell he is trying not to shout at me.

"Sorry. But can you please bring Dearka back on board. His mobile suit is damaged and we can't risk letting him stay out there for too long." I try to reason with the Dual pilot. To my surprise he agrees but only because he is worried about Dearka too.

"Chief Murdoch please open the hatch and prepare for the Buster and the Dual. The Dual is leaving once he has dropped off Dearka so keep it open until then." Now that I don't have to worry so much about Dearka I turn my attention back to the battle and continue to look for new threats.

_oOo_

Swoosh. I turn my head to the sound of the door opening. There stands Dearka still in his pilot suit with a bandage wrapped round his head. He looks awful. He should be down in sickbay not up here on the bridge.

"What are you-" I begin but Dearka cuts me off.

"I came back didn't I?" He smiles as he stands next the my chair placing his hand on the back of it for support. "I can't just sit around and wait around to find out what is happening. I need to know now. And I want to be with you."

I smile at him and his words, knowing there is no point in arguing. I turn back to my screen and I notice out of the corner of my eye I see Dearka focusing in on the battle.

_oOo_

Genisis launches again barely missing the ArchAngel and taking out a mobile suit lying in it's path. (Rau Le Creuset's mobile suit) Just then Jachin Due blows up and we are all left in awe._ Kira, Cagalli, Where are they? _I pray for their safety. I know Dearka is thinking about Athrun too as his face I stern looking as he scan the battlefield in front of him. Captain Ramius replay's a message to all battle ships and we wait. Hoping that the three heroes will come back to us safely. I look at Dearka I can see the worry clear on his face. He smiles warily at me. I look at my screen to see a flashing dot. I click on it and it says Strike Rouge._ Cagalli!_

"Everyone!" I shout as I look at the Captain. "I have a signal from the Strike Rouge! Its headed this way!"

"Cagalli's OK?" Captain Ramius asks me in shock and in delight..

"Yeah I think so and I bet she has Kira and Athrun with her." I turn to look at Dearka who suddenly cheers up knowing his friend is OK. Captain Ramius picks up the phone and tells Chief Murdoch to open the hatch. Captain Ramius, Sai, Dearka and me run down to the hanger to greet Athrun, Kira and Cagalli.

We see the three climb out of the Strike Rouge and Sai and I fly up to Kira. Sai puts one hand on his shoulder and I give him a massive hug letting him know how happy I am to see that he is safe. Dearka slams Athrun hard on the back and gives him a huge grin which Athrun soon gives back. Captain Ramius smiles warmly at Cagalli and I turn round to hug her to. We may not have been close but I am still glad she is safe. I am even happy that Athrun made it back even though he was the one who killed Tolle. Tears begin to roll down my face as I let go of Cagalli.

"Looks like you need a hug now Mir." Kira jokes as he tries to cheer me up. I try to smile but in the end I just lower my head.

"And I think I should be the one to give it to her." My head springs up at the sound of that voice and I turn around just in time to see Dearka wrap his arms around my waist as he pulls me into a warm embrace. At first I am shocked but I soon relax in his arms and hug him back letting my tears flow freely as we float away from everyone else. In the distance I hear Athrun tell Kira to contact Lacus and Cagalli to contact Kisaka on the Kusanagi however I am to busy concentrating on what Dearka is saying to listen to them any further.

"Mir...I'm glad your OK. I was so worried about you" Dearka's arms tighten around me.

"I'm happy to Dearka. For a moment you had me worried but thanks to your friend your here with me." We pull away and gaze longingly into each others eyes. Both asking the question we've been dying to hear the answer to.

_Can I kiss you?_

Slowly we lean forward, eyes closed and our lips touch. I feel like I have suddenly been plunged into a state of eternal bliss. All to soon we pull back and a round of cheers and clapping erupt from behind us.

I turn to see everyone cheering for us. And I mean everyone even the mechanics where clapping and some even started whistling. I swear I heard Kira whisper _finally _to Athrun but I don't have time to respond because I feel strong yet soft hands turn my face and my lips are covered but the very man standing before me. Dearka. The cheers ring louder and I feel myself blush but I don't want to break this kiss and I don't want it to ever end.

I'm happy I whisper to Tolle. I hope you are happy up there too.

"Thank you." I say to Dearka as I pull away. Realising it is my time to thank him. "Thank you for **EVERYTHING**."

**Well there goes my second fanfiction. I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Sorry if I spelt things wrong or played things out wrong. If I did please tell me and I will look up the correct way and fix it. This was only what I want to happen so please do not say bad things about it. If you want it to happen another way then by all means write a story the way you want but this is only my opinion and my thoughts so please...No Flaming. Anyway thank you for reading and please tell me what you think by reviewing.**


End file.
